


let me be your shelter

by arakiel



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt Dean, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arakiel/pseuds/arakiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  He didn't think much. Having driven until he passed some sign saying he was in beacon hills.  He had stopped in the only motel he could find.  Now here he lay in bed staring at a cracked ceiling.   He had a hollow feeling in his stomach. He was exhausted he really hoped he could sleep without nightmares tonight.  He closed his eyes letting his mind go blank and soon fell into a restless sleep.</p><p>  Derek sat still by the window. His instincts were going crazy. Something had changed.  His wolf was fighting with him trying to find something!! He just didn't know what. All he knew was that he had to find it and claim it as his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. autopilot

He had been going on autopilot. He didn't know for how long. He had just left. He knew that he wasn't as important to sam as sam was to him..but he had at least thought that sam would care enough to save him if something were to happen.

Sam had called him selfish and he could admit that yes he was selfish when it came to his family. All he wanted all his life was for all three of them to be a family but then dad had died and everything he ever wanted was never going to happen.

If doing everything he could to save the only family he had left was selfish than dean would glady admit he was selfish. He couldn't let sam die sam had everything left to live for, he could have a family a new one without him if what he was saying was true. Sam was everything dean lived for. Deans only purpose in life was to protect him, and now he couldn't even do that.

All these thoughts had been going through his head the past few days. Sam bad made it pretty clear he didn't want dean with him. So he had left he packed up everything he could get into his baby and left.

He didn't think much. Having driven untill he passed some sign saying he was in beacon hills. He had stoped in the only motel he could find. Now here he lay in bed staring at a cracked ceiling. He had a hollow feeling in his stomach. He was exhausted he really hoped he could sleep without nightmares tonight. He closed his eyes letting his mind go blank and soon fell into a restless sleep.

Derek sat still by the window. His instincts were going crazy. Something had changed. His wolf was fighting with him trying to find something!! He just didn't know what. All he knew was that he had to find it and claim it as his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean makes alife in becone hills

Making a life here in becone hills was easier than he thought it would be. Slowly but surely people started to accept him. They were wary of him at first because of all the killings happening but he was soon accepted ounce he had made friends with many of the people living here.

 

Dean's first priority was making sure becone hills was a safe place to stay at. Although he saw a problem with omega werewolves coming in and wrecking havock it looked like the local pack had it under control. He really hoped they never ran into each other he wasn't in the business any longer and he didn't want to go back anytime soon. 

 

Getting a job was easier than expected. He had gone to what seemed to be the only garage this place had and talked to the boss he had gotten the job instantly after the owner saw baby. Man he really loved her! He had to be honest living here was nice he didn't have to be constantly running for his life or go monster hunting all the time. He was happy he had a job he loved doing and a calm peacefully life worth living. He really hoped it continued like that but he had a feeling things would change he just hoped it was for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is my second chapter hope you guys like it leave a comment tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well its not much but here you go i know nothing about cars so im winging it here people plus i cant remember well what stiles's car name is so...opps

It was a peacefull day in becone hills. The sun was shining birds were singing all was well. ....."NO NO NO!!" Or ..maybe not so much. Please don't do this to me roascoe please !!" Stiles pleaded to his car who unfortunatly was an inanimate object that could not respond or take requensts as one stiles stilinski screamed pleas to it passionately. 

Stiles saturday had started like any other day he had gotten ready and hoped to go to scotts house because he was bored and had nothing better to do. Unfortunately or fortunatly however you wish to see it his car had given up on him. His engine going down with a fight in a loud bang he was left stranded in a thankfully deserted road. Stiles sighed as his car stoped completely with a desperat sputter. 

 

Stiles got out of the driver seat and took out his cell . He called scott. 

"Hey stiles this better be good " scott grouched over the phone " i was with allison" "yes thats nice scott but i have a real emergency wich i need help with right now you could go back to stairing into each others eyes some other time" stiles stressed   
"I need help my car broke down and i need to get it to a mechanic because i finally believe i can't fix this with duct tape."  
Silence then a sigh" im on my way ill call that one place with cars and stuff and tell them to go pick up your car" scott told stiles getting his keys and wallet. " alright thanks scott ill just wait here on my own doing nothing"stiles said. He was left in a deserted road.

Somewhere else a phone was ringing. "Carlos's cars and stuff how can i help you?" "Car broke down mhmm mkay got it someone will be their shortly ." ...." Dean" the man said walking into the yard were he found the young man working under a car. "Yeah" was answered back with said man continuing to work. "I need you to go pick up some car that broke down in the middle of the road" the man in question looked up "okay ill go right now just tell me were it is" " come get the directions you can take the tow truck" alright dean answered even as a feeling of dead formed in his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think please maybe give me ideas or things you'd like to see here. Because i have no idea if anybody even likes my story. Ciao 


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles stood leaning on the hood of his beloved jeep. He was waiting for the tow to come pick her up and for Scott to come for him. An hour had passed since he had called Scott and he still wasn't here so he had probably gotten distracts again. Stiles sighed again listening to the birds outside. He was really board. After a couple minutes more he turned his head as he heard the engine of a truck coming towards him he really hoped it was the tow he didn't want to be here any longer. As he watched the tow acme to a stop in front of his jeep and a gorgeous man climbed out of the drivers side. Stiles couldn't help but stare. He watched as the stranger came up to him a and started talking those luscious lips moving to form words, stiles shook himself as the noticed that the incredibly hot guy was speaking to him

" I'm sorry what" he asked the gorgeous blond just smile at him " I was asking if you were the one that called for a tow because as far as I know you could be some guy that happens to really enjoy nature and that's the reason your here in a deserted road all by yourself." Stiles chuckled " sarcasm I like it and yes I did call for a tow truck roscoe finally gave up on me after everything we've been through". Stiles could feel himself getting emotional just thinking about their time together. He looked up as the blond started talking and saw that he had started to hook his jeep up to the tow. "Roscoe is that your jeeps name" he asked as he worked. " yes she's my baby but she just gave up today" " hmm I can respect a man that cares that much about their car" he said standing up he turned toward stiles " I'm dean by the way" he introduced himself " did you need a ride?" dean asked him " yes my friend Scott was supposed to pick me up but I guess he forgot again"

Dean chuckled " well get in" he said climbing into the drivers seat. Stiles walked to the passages side and sat down . "so you seem to understand my deep feeling fo army car do you happen to have one" I asked " yes actually I have a 1967 Chevy impala I call her baby " stiles gaped " oh my god you have to introduce me some time" he exclaimed. Dean smiled at him sure thing she's at the garage you can see her when we get their.

Stiles smiled as he sat in his seat maybe having roscoe give up on him wasn't so bad he made a friend with a badass car and he would get roscoe fixed so she could be good as new.

HOURS LATER

Dean sighed as he closed the door to his house. He was exhausted yet happy he had meet a new person today one that cared very much for their car just like him but who hadn't the first clue on how to fix one their was so much damn duck tape he probably wouldn't even be able to look at one right now without getting a headache. In the end he had gotten pretty far in his work fixing the big problems on her he still had her at the shop though stiles would have to go pick her up tomorrow.

He kicked of his shoes and took of his clothes as he got into the shower. After showering and changing he slipped into bed closing his eyes hoping to sleep without nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is a new update please tell me what you think and comment.


End file.
